<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not one enemy by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867222">Not one enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, HP is a teacher, HP is one ex quidditch player, M/M, Severus Snape Alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one old fic that i had in my draft for a while so it's possible it's miss stuff or incomplete.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not one enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one old fic that i had in my draft for a while so it's possible it's miss stuff or incomplete.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was one quidditch player for a long moment until one injury and people have told him to stop his career.<br/>He was bored without Quidditch it's at this time that Hermione told him "You could be a teacher at Hogwart they miss some teacher and especially one at Defense against dark magic"</p><p>When he arrived at Hogwart it's was incredible that nothing have changed now the headmaster was Mccdonalgald.<br/>And he found that Severus was still teacher it's was incredible after all have happen.</p><p>When they have met each other it's was so weird because they used to hate each other.</p><p>"Potter what are you doing"</p><p>"I'm here to teach I'm one teacher against dark magic"</p><p>And also it's was getting awkward when they had to sit close for dinner at the great hall.</p><p>But little by little stuff changed where Severus was trying to be nice to Harry maybe because now he was one adult, lots of things have changed after the war.</p><p>Then the first game of Quidditch happen and Harry feel it weird because it's used to be his life and future.<br/>He still wants to play Quidditch but he couldn't anymore, Severus saw that Harry was not okay and have said to him "Potter I mean Harry what's Going on?"</p><p>"Just I miss Quidditch, I miss playing quidditch" Harry was pensive because he could see the tactics and also maybe he could have become one trainer would have been good.</p><p>Then happen the moment where the weather was raining and that the injury of Harry have woke up, even if medics have healed him he will still have pain from his injury.<br/>So he was limping.</p><p>Severus have helped Harry to go to the infirmary even if Harry have said "It's not need"</p><p>"If your student see you like this"</p><p>"It's okay, Serverus they have to see me like this"</p><p>Harry wondered if Serverus cared for him, but he saw that it's was true he have changed and he talk a little more to Harry.<br/>Even when they are eating, they were more friendly.<br/>They kinda shared also one bond with Quidditch.</p><p>Some months later Harry doesn't remember why but he was kissing Severus and the kiss was really good.<br/>Then more kisses happen.</p><p>Until the day where they have finally be in the bed together and that they made love, they knew how to made love because Harry was more used to be with guys than girls.</p><p>It's was very good With Severus.</p><p>They kinda begun one serious relationship where they were together, they had some date nights, they liked to talk about some stuff.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>